


Pacifica's Bad Hair Day

by ZAMBOT_3



Series: Gravity Falls Au Naturale [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Hair, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Incest, LIGHT body worship, Pubic Hair, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Pacifica has been CURSED and naturally, she turns to the Pines twins to help her. However, maybe they can show her that this curse is actually a blessing in disguise.





	Pacifica's Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for one of my Twitter followers. You can follow me here: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

“I appreciate you two agreeing to help me. If there’s anyone who can help work this out it’s you.” Pacifica told the Pines twins.

 

They were in the twins’ room at the Mystery Shack, Pacifica wearing an unseasonal hoodie along with an uncharacteristic pair of jeans were she would normally wear tight leggings. She sat on the edge of Mabel’s bed as the siblings sat across from her on Dipper’s, she looked very worried and guarded, her arms nervously crossed more often than not and her foot tapping anxiously. Dipper and Mabel were of course concerned for their friend, with their curiosity extremely piqued. Dipper was wearing shorts with a tank top, and Mabel wore a flannel shirt that no longer fit Wendy and high cut jean shorts both of which gave a very good view of her arm and leg hair. 

 

“Well, what’s wrong Pacifica?” Dipper asked, concerned by her uncharacteristic vulnerability.

 

“Well...I’ve been cursed, there’s no better way to put it.” She admitted, eliciting a gasp from the siblings.

 

The two immediately shot straight up and rushed to her side, both talking over each other with concerned jabbering quickly annoying Pacifica who shooed them away for extra space.

 

“Listen to me!” Pacifica exclaimed, quieting the siblings, ”I’m fine, physically anyways, my life is not in danger….Just my social life” Pacifica bemoaned.

 

She looked liable to break into tears at this point. Pacifica was hardly the stuck-up girl the Pines twins had met when they first came to Gravity Falls, but she was still quite the socialite. Any sort of physical ailment a curse may cause was likely debilitating for her Dipper figured. And, as he was already busy figuring, Dipper noticed the distinctly un-Pacifica manner of dress as if trying to hide her arms and legs.

 

“Do you mind...Showing us?” Dipper asked after a moment of silence.

 

Pacifica visibly clenched her fists as if dreading this. Still, this was why she was here and while she ignored Mabel’s positively giddy excitement for the reveal, she unzipped her hoodie and took it off, slowly slipping her arms out of the sleeves. Swallowing her pride Pacifica had to show her newest and deepest shame, revealing a fairly thick amount of blonde hair running down both arms.

 

Mabel snickered. “That's no curse, Pacifica! See there comes a time in every girl’s life where her body starts to undergo changes~” 

 

“Maybe it’s not unusual for YOU Mabel, but this is NOT normal for me! Not normal for any Northwest!” Pacifica exclaimed, referring of course to Mabel’s naturally furry body.

 

“Well, what happened?” Dipper asked with his head tilted in confusion. Mabel was, of course, living proof that this kinda hair growth was in no way unnatural, but Pacifica had to have a good reason to suspect magic at work.

 

“I was helping Old Man Mcgucket catalog all those old, musty, artifacts and stuff in my, well, his, mansion. I’ve been trying to put together a timeline and history of my family’s wrong-doings and he’s proved an invaluable partner. Anyway, last week I found  _ something _ and the instant I touched it a whole bunch of smoke and stuff shot out and surrounded me. God, it smelled terrible. By the time I managed to get out of that musty attic, away from that thing, I was growing hair  _ everywhere _ .” Pacifica visibly shuddered as she said everywhere clearly discomforted by the memory and her current state.

 

“I suppose you’ve already tried shaving?” Mabel inquired.

 

“Duh, of course I have. Razors just slide right over it, and every wax I’ve tried doesn’t even stick! I’m at the end of my rope here.” Pacifica explained. 

 

Pacifica’s tone was urgent and her mannerisms reflected that, waving her arms about in an attempt to help convey her points though in the process revealing tufts of blonde hair under each arm which her tank top failed to conceal. Dipper for one, noticed this immediately which combined with her hairy arms and her proclamation of hair  _ everywhere _ made it hard to concentrate on what she was saying though he tried his best. Mabel knew what this meant for her brother and was made positively giddy by this revelation, immediately wanting to know which of the two were hairier. At the very least Mabel would have to concede that she was beaten in regards to her arms, though that made Mabel only more eager to compare the other parts.

 

“Well, um, first things first, we should go back to the scene of the curse, try to figure out what caused it and how we might reverse it.” Dipper said, having enough sense to push his more inappropriate thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand.

 

“Woah Woah Woah, slow your roll there Dipper. Methinks there’s something more pressing that requires our concern.” Mabel interjected.

 

“What’s that?” Dipper asked.

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” Pacifica agreed.

 

“I’m afraid that first, we’re going to need to perform a full bodily inspection.” 

 

“What?!” Pacifica and Dipper exclaimed together.

 

“Pacifica, ask yourself, do you remember exactly what this artifact/heirloom/curse-y item looked like?”  Mabel prodded.

 

“Uhh, well no not exactly I guess.”

 

“And you said you left it where you found it, in the attic yes? Presumably surrounded by other old, weird, and creepy junk, right?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Mabel I doubt it’d take us that long too-” Dipper began.

 

“In that case!” Mabel exclaimed, cutting off her brother, “A bodily examination might save us a whole bunch of steps! For example, maybe you have some sort of cool ritualistic tattoo that showed up outta nowhere!” 

 

Clueing in on what Mabel was trying to do a little late Dipper jumped in, “O-Oh yeah, what Mabel says! If it was like a witch’s curse or something we might even get a real lead on who’s responsible.” 

 

What they were telling Pacifica wasn’t total horse hockey, though there were several more reasonable steps that could be taken, including just going to the mansion as originally planned. Pacifica, however, didn’t know that and she appeared very conflicted about what to do.

 

Mabel placed a hand up to her mouth to speak to Pacifica in faux-privacy, “And if it makes ya more comfortable I can get ridd’a this perv for ya.”.

 

“Hey!” Dipper protested.

 

“Kid’s sketchy.” Mabel repeated, ignoring her brother.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Pacifica insisted, seeming to resolve herself once again. Anything if it meant fixing this problem.

 

Pacifica unbuttoned her skinny jeans and pulled them off, setting them aside and followed suit with her tank top before standing up to give the siblings a better look. Her panties were not super flattering, appearing to have been chosen less for their style and more for the fact they covered up more than what her usual panties would, and even that wasn’t enough to conceal the trail of hair leading from her privates up her navel. Her legs were perhaps hairier than even Mabel’s though Pacifica’s lighter hair made it hard to judge, in any case, it was undoubtedly more than adorned her smooth legs previously and ran from right above her ankles to her inner thighs. 

 

Dipper’s higher functions almost immediately ceased functioning, though he quickly regained composure. Mabel meanwhile never lost hers and immediately began mentally comparing her and Pacifica’s body, noting that if nothing else her bust was bigger than the blonde’s. Pacifica’s face meanwhile was awash in red, her face turned away from the twins to save herself from even more embarrassment, this was after all necessary, no need to make it even more painful for herself. Mabel soon leaped to Pacifica, running her hands along her sides down to her thighs.

 

“Well Dipper, do ya see anything?” Mabel asked.

 

“Mabel! What’re you-” Pacifica started before being turned around so her perky butt was now facing Dipper.

 

“I already explained this, we gotta check your body for any markings this curse may have left. Though after this cursory evaluation we may need to take a more thorough look.” 

 

“Unfortunately I think Mabel’s right.” Dipper agreed.

 

Though her back was to Dipper it did little to mitigate her further embarrassment, knowing what Mabel meant by a more thorough look. Giving a small shudder of shame Pacifica began pulling her panties down which Mabel immediately helped finish for her, pulling them straight down to her ankles. Dipper and Mabel gazed at her pale perky tush, transfixed as it were though Mabel still took a peek of Pacifica’s pussy hidden behind the socialite’s hands, noting that she didn’t seem to have much more hair there than Mabel herself.

 

“Is it-is it there?” Pacifica asked nervously.

 

“Uh d-doesn’t look like it…” Dipper answered, his erection now unable to hide as it tented the front of his shorts.

 

“Oh God.” Pacifica sobbed, “D-does that mean I’m gonna be hideous forever?”.

 

“Woah woah, Pacifica honey you’re not hideous!” Mabel assured as Dipper agreed behind them. “I mean look right here.” Mabel said, pulling her shirt up to reveal her own happy trail.

 

“I’m sorry Mabel I didn’t mean to imply anything.” Pacifica said, sniffling, “But what’s normal to the spider is chaos to the fly.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mabel asked.

 

“It means that what’s fine for Mabel Pines is not necessarily alright for Pacifica Northwest!” She exclaimed, cutting off Dipper’s own attempt to explain the saying.

 

“Oh, Pacifica I’m sure you’ll find that not only is it quite natural, but many find it quite sexy as well.” Mabel reassured, cupping Pacifica’s chin and turning her head to face Dipper.

 

“Ma-Mabel!” Dipper gasped in surprise stumbling as he tried to grab a pillow to cover his lap.

 

Pacifica gasped, “Dipper! Don’t tell me you think  _ this  _ is attractive!” Pacifica said splaying her arms out dramatically showing off her whole body aside from her still covered breasts. 

 

Dipper undoubtedly did find her attractive, however, loving her hairy arms and legs and how her thick bush traveled in a beautiful trail seamlessly up her navel. 

 

“I mean I look like a damn sasquatch!” Pacifica exclaimed, voice cracking with grief.

 

“Well, I think you’re beautiful Pacifica, and clearly Dipper agrees.” Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica closer, looking over her body with a hungry eye.

 

“Really?” She asked.

 

“Really really!” Mabel assured

* * *

 

Pacifica laid on Mabel’s bed, her head resting on Mabel’s lap, cushioned by her brunette bush. Her one article of clothing left having been tossed aside by Mabel who absent-mindedly rubbed Pacifica’s now bare chest, not as large as Mabel’s own the brunette noted with a small sense of satisfaction. Dipper sat in front of Pacifica, his cock mildly rubbing against her clit as he admired her and his sister’s bodies. His hands ran up and down Pacifica’s furry legs and he sat his cock down on her soft bush giving Pacifica and Mabel a fantastic look at his member.

 

“See? Look how hard you’ve gotten Dipper with that  _ hideous  _ body of yours.” Mabel teased, “And what a hunk too~”.

 

Pacifica needed no coaxing to believe Dipper was attractive. No, he was undeniably sexy with his broad shoulders and cute dorky nature, not to mention his carpet of virility which seemed much more appropriate on a masculine frame to Pacifica than her own. In front of a man like Dipper she couldn’t help but get wet but she was still not wholly convinced. 

 

“Give it to her Dipper.” Mabel said, her own pussy slickening her inner thighs in anticipation.

 

Dipper didn’t waste any time in doing just that, pulling his cock back off of Pacifica’s bush and shoving himself inside of her. Pacifica’s body quivered in pleasure as she felt a cock for what was admittedly the first time ever. Dipper grabbed Pacifica’s hips as he thrust, his balls smacking against her rear all the while.

 

“How does he feel Pacifica? Better than any other cock you’ve gotten I bet.” Mabel said. 

 

Pacifica gave no actual reply, wordlessly moaning as she got her first taste of cock.

 

“How do you like her Dipper?” Mabel asked.

 

“God, she’s tight.” Dipper said with a grunt of effort as he continued to pump in and out of her, “And all this hair~”

 

“Do you like it?” Mabel asked.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes. God, Pacifica you look so natural, so beautiful and fertile.” Dipper assured, hands running up her hairy legs as his eyes moved between Pacifica’s bush and eyes with equal hunger.

 

“You hear that Pacifica?” Mabel asked though Pacifica was too busy moaning to respond.

 

Pacifica was only ever silenced when she bit her lip, otherwise, she alternated between loud moaning and pitiful hungry whimpering. Pacifica’s hands found themselves in Mabel’s as the brunette cooed to her and assured her of her natural beauty. However, Mabel was needing some attention of her own and she knew exactly who could give it to her.

 

“Mmm, Pacifica, ever munched on some carpet?” Mabel asked with a giggle as she raised herself over Pacifica.

 

Without waiting for a reply she plopped herself on Pacifica’s face, shoving her hairy beaver onto the young socialite’s mouth. Any distaste Pacifica may have had with eating a hairy pussy before had evidently evaporated, her hands moving onto Mabel’s chubby thighs as she began devouring Mabel’s pussy, lapping up its juices like it was a desert oasis. Mabel’s body from the waist down jittered uncontrollably as Pacifica’s surprisingly long tongue pleasured her starved cunt, she moaned for the blonde who was sending shivers up her spine. There was no way, Mabel decided, that Pacifica hadn’t done this before, though she was more than okay with that as her hips gyrated on top of her face.

 

The sound of Dipper and Pacifica’s hips slapping against each other started to fill the entire room as Dipper went harder and harder. The sight of Mabel on top of Pacifica was one that proved deeply arousing and it was a sight he knew he’d be asking to see a whole lot from now on. As he got closer and closer his fingers began to dig into Pacifica’s hips not that either noticed, soon to leave bruises Pacifica would wear quite proudly, and it was about this time he and Mabel locked eyes. Both were currently finding the other very enticing and instinctively reached out for the other, locking their lips and entangling their tongues as they had countless times before. Dipper moved harder and faster, his body acting on its own to fuck the fertile woman beneath him and he hoped he'd still have the energy needed to give his sister a nice hard fuck once he was done thoroughly riding Pacifica.

 

Finally, Dipper let loose, his cum firing wildly inside of Pacifica’s pussy and doubtlessly giving her ovaries ample amounts of sperm to work with, and as if sensing her twin’s own climax, Mabel's pussy clenched and quivered with her own. The Pines twins did not stop, however. Even after both had cum, they had to make sure Pacifica understood that what she had was a blessing, not a curse. And so, without even a pause, Dipper’s hips continued thrusting and Mabel’s kept grinding against Pacifica’s tongue, their lips maintaining their embrace all the while. By the time they were done Pacifica would doubtlessly come around to their way of thinking.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about wearing that?” Dipper asked.

 

“Of course.” Pacifica answered.

 

She wore a light purple sleeveless crop top with a short skirt accompanying it. Both consciously chosen to show off her newfound gift, exposing the hair on and under her arms, her legs, and what she was most proud of, the bright blonde trail leading from under her skirt and going up her navel. They were heading to the mall and even the hairy and proud Mabel was not calling so much attention to her body. 

 

“You two helped me realize something, not only does hair enhance my beauty, not detract from it, but Pacifica Northwest does not follow trends. Pacifica Northwest starts trends.” Pacifica said with a self-assured smirk, putting a hand on a hip in a sassy motion.

 

“Hell yeah!” Mabel cheered wrapping her arms around her and Dipper’s new girlfriend.

 

“And besides,” Pacifica continued, “I’ve gotta show this body off while I still have it. Something tells me Mabel and I are gonna start getting a lot bigger ‘round the midsection if you catch my drift Dipper Daddy.”


End file.
